In the beverage industry, food industry, and in other industries, it is common to fill a container and then to put some sort of a cap on the container by spin-welding. In spin-welding, the cap (typically plastic) is spun and placed on top of the container (also typically plastic). The contact between the cap and the container creates friction and heat, thereby welding the cap to the container and providing a good seal. However, known capping equipment generally suffers from driving the cap onto the container with a certain torque, which can damage the container or cap. Known equipment also tend to require the use of lubricants, and can allow such lubricants or particulate matter to fall into the material held within the bottle or container. Also, known prior art capping apparatus tend to be large and massive and can require substantial maintenance.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for a capping apparatus and a coupling therefor in which the cap can be applied without the presence of a drive torque, which does not require a lubricant, which prevents lubricant or particulate matter from contaminating the material within the container, and which is small and easily maintained. It is to the provision of such a capping apparatus and a coupling therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.